


Sir

by NotWithABangButWithAWhimper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Sam, D/s relationship, Dom!Dean Winchester, Domination, M/M, Plotless porn, Porn Without Plot, Sub!Sam, Sub!Sam Winchester, Submission, dom!Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWithABangButWithAWhimper/pseuds/NotWithABangButWithAWhimper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty standard porn without a plot.  slightly bdsm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir

“Come on, Sammy….oh, so good, fuck you feel so good…” Dean carded his fingers into Sam’s hair, shoulders pressed against the wall as he stood inside the shitty motel. Knotting his fingers at the base of Sam’s skull, Dean gripped him tight and tilted his head back so he could make eye contact with him. Fucking shallowly in and out of Sammy’s mouth, Dean continued. 

“You like when I make you take it? Do you want it deeper? I could fuck your throat, ram my cock down your throat…Look at you, baby, getting off on this. Do you want to touch your cock? Tell me, baby boy.” Pulling his hips away from Sam’s flushed face; Dean tightened his grip and waited for a response. 

He didn’t wait long. “Yes, god yes, Dean, please…Please let me touch my dick, let me touch myself, please…I can’t do this, I can’t have you face fucking me and not touch myself, it’s too hard, please…please…Sir,” Sam’s eyed, wet, had flicked up to him, the deep brownish hazel undeniably erotic at the moment.

Dean groaned, his knees going weak at the word. “I love when you call me that, like a bitch in heat. Calling to your master already, huh? Want me to take control, and take care of you and all your dirty, nasty needs?”

Sam’s face was open to him, and so incredibly vulnerable. Sammy putting himself in Dean’s hands like this always completely amazed him. His brother, this gigantor of a man who was strong and capable and able to take down almost any creature not known to man, wanted and trusted Dean to take care of him and fill his needs, trusted with his secret longings. It never failed to humble Dean. Dean snapped back to reality though, where Sammy was nodding and whimpering, nuzzling and sucking on his cock in an attempt to provoke Dean into domination, having nodded and been unheeded. 

He let his voice cool, his heart slow down, “Did I say you could suck my cock again?” 

Sammy froze. “No, sir, I – I’m sorry sir, master, I apologize. Pl – please let me suck your cock. I love it, it’s fucking perfect. Please, so long and hard, curved up just for me, please can I put my mouth around it? I need the weight of it on my tongue, I need to feel it in my mouth, I want you to fuck my throat again, harder, I want it harder, god, oh god, please. Please, Dean, Master, Sir, use me…” The words spilled out of his mouth, earnest and lusty, but also repentant.

Dean wrapped his hand in Sam’s hair again, knotting it at the nape of his neck and letting out a growl, almost feral at this point with need. He rammed his cock into Sam’s mouth, open and warm and accepting it easily. Sam moaned, the vibrations rocking around Dean’s cock driving him fucking crazy and making him snap his hips forward. Sam’s throat gagged and convulsed around the head of his cock, and Dean let his head fall back, mouth open and moaning loudly now. “Such a good little boy..mmm…Oh god, Sammy, how’d you get so fucking good at this? Incredible…such a good little cocksucker, eager little whore. You like having a cock rammed down your throat, don’t you baby boy? But you don’t get any others, no one else gets to have a taste of you, you’re mine, understand?” Sam sucked harder, “Oh sweet jesus, God you make it so I can’t think. Suck it, harder, take me deeper, bitch. Yeah? You like that? My little bitch, my little cock sucking whore, all mine.”

Sammy was outdoing himself to an insane degree. Gagging around Dean’s cock without pulling off an inch, he was sucking hard and forcefully, with steady, slow draws in of pulling Dean’s head ever deeper. Dean wasn’t going to make it much longer, but it was okay because they had the whole night ahead of them. Pulling out of Sam’s mouth, he tilted Sam’s face so he was tilted up. “Jack me off onto your face,”

Whimpering with need, Sam’s hands were on Dean’s dick faster than he’d have thought. Jacking roughly, clumsily, made uncoordinated with need, Sam opened his mouth and lapped at the crown of Dean’s cock. Already so close, the kitten licks on his head set him over the edge. Dean came and came, shots covering Sam’s face, dripping from his nose and eyelashes, smeared across his forehead and sloughing slowly down his cheeks. Licking his lips, Sam’s eyes burned into Dean’s, lust so strong it was almost scary, still so incredibly humbling.

Mouth dry, Dean couldn’t help but just stare at Sam for a second. “Bed,” he rasps, “On your knees, shoulders down on the bed.” Sometimes he couldn’t believe how beautiful his brother was, when Dean himself was supposed to be the pretty one.  
Sam scrambled to obey. God, Dean could develop a real kink for this.

Coming to stand behind him, hips pressed to his ass, leaning over him, Dean skated a hand over his cock, forcing a shudder through Sam at the friction of his aching hardness. “Do you want my hand or my belt tonight, baby boy?” He whispered roughly into Sam’s ear, tongue curling into the shell.

“oh god, nngh, um, belt. I want your belt.”

Dean’s hand tightened uncontrollably on Sam’s hip, thinking holy fucking shit, that’s the kind of night it’s gonna be. He thought about the sore muscles he’d have the next day, and the sweat that’d cover and literally drip from him tonight, and he wasn’t sure if he was excited or doomed, because Sam made him feel like he was alive for the first time and exploding all at once. 

Eyes locked with Sammy’s blown out ones, he grabbed his belt, softly easing the bar out of the hole and slipping the leather strap from the buckle. He saw Sammy’s eyes lock onto the activity, anxious and ready for this, so fucking eager his cock was dripping onto the bad bedspread. Grinning, he folded it in his hands and snapped the supple leather against itself, reveling in Sammy’s full body twitch. He did it again, watching his cock bob between his spread legs. Quietly so he’d shock his baby boy, he whipped his arm back and laid into the belt. The leather smacked, creating a loud cracking noise that filled the small space, against Sammy’s skin, causing him to full body arch and pull away but shift closer all at once. Again, again, again, Dean laid into Sammy, because it was what Sammy wanted, and Dean would have done anything he asked. 

When Sam’s ass was red striped, small, hot as fuck welts raising up on the tender skin, Dean dropped the belt. Sam breathed out a shaky sigh of relief, which would have worried Dean if, well, if Sam hadn’t come during the session and was already at full mast again. He’d wriggled and begged Dean to spank his asshole to send him over the edge, and well, Dean obliged, tapping the hot leather against Sam’s small, pink puckered hole. Sam had come without a hand on his cock, just from Dean’s ministrations, and that thought was a heady one. 

Dean was leaning forward now, belt on the floor, placing his hot hands on the sides of Sam’s ass and mouthing at the welts, knowing his mouth was too hot but the softness felt so good that had his baby brother whimpering, letting loose small high pitched, _gone ___noises. He just wanted to listen to Sammy make those noises for the rest of his life. Mouthing over the left side, and then moving to the right, until Sammy’s ass cheeks shone with a light sheen of sweat and Dean’s spit. Then he gripped them a little tighter, earning him another whimper, and spread them apart. Laving the flat of his tongue over the small puckered furl there, he grinned at the feeling of Sammy just letting loose. His shoulders dropped boneless, tension-less fully down on to the bed, his ass in the air, unable to hold the tension of the pleasure anymore and just letting it wash through him. Giving up on keeping his pride for now, he gave everything to Dean. The taller man’s moans filled the air softly, encouraging and delightful, just basking in the pleasure his brother was giving him. Dean hadn’t ever heard anything as beautiful as when Sam just let go.

Eager, and unable to deny the throbbing, painful hardness between his hips, he slipped his first finger into Sammy. The spit was lube enough for now, but he made a mental note not to do two without grabbing the bottle by the bedside table, until a wicked idea occurred to him. 

“Turn over, Sammy” 

“I..what? Seriously, my…my ass…” Sammy even had a bitchface for during sex. 

“I know baby, don’t worry about it. I’ll make you feel good enough to forget.” 

Reluctantly, Sam flipped onto his back, 

“Now spread your legs and lift them up. But keep one hand free.” Managing this, Sam looked up expectantly curious. “Now take this. And I want you to stretch yourself for me, in front of me.” 

Sam turned bright red, as expected. The boy liked to be whipped with a leather belt, but ask him to look someone in the eye and touch himself and he froze from being embarrassed. 

“Do it,” Dean growled, playing the Dom card and relishing the response he got, 

“yes, sir, I’m sorry…anything.” He watched Sammy’s face carefully, leaning back so he could watch his brother’s rim be stretched at the same time. Sam had his head tilted back, having already drizzled lube onto his fingers and let them rest, outline, and softly touch his rim before he slowly pushed in. Groaning, he let his eyes open to look at Dean for a moment. 

Dean’s eyes were blown. His cock was hard again, against his stomach, and Sam focused on that. His cock was so perfect, long and smooth and fit in his mouth like a dream. He knew it fit inside him just as well, and that thought brought him back to what he was doing at the moment. He started pumping his finger in and out where it had stilled, and on the next “in” he slipped a second one in it with him. Soon he had himself groaning, moaning and close to coming again with four fingers fucking in and out of himself.  
“Stop,” the order came and Sam immediately stilled. 

“Slick me up,” and Sam leaned forward, sliding his lube slicked hand along Dean’s length, panting heavily at the feeling of his hard cock in his hands.  
“Spread your legs,” The words came uttered softly, and Sam obediently sat back, calmly in a way an order never got him when they weren’t buried in blankets.  
Dean settled between his legs, knowing Sam’s eyes were on him, causing his muscles to flex and tighten anxiously, hoping his brother approved, after all this time, of him. Hoping he didn’t mind the scars. 

Pushing in, he couldn’t help it that his mouth dropped open, his eyes fluttering shut softly, just surrounded by the scent and feel and just charge in the air, of his Sammy.  
“Baby,” he whispered. 

“I know, I know. Please, move, please, in me. I need to feel you, please…” 

Finally gathering himself, Dean ploughed his hips in and out of his Sammy, unable to breathe when he was fully sheathed in him, and sorely aching for it when he was nearly pulled out. 

“I…Sammy..Baby…” _I’m getting close_

“Can I? PLEASE, sir, can I?” _Can I come, can I touch myself, baby, please?_

“yes, god, yes,” Dean whispered, breath punching out of him in soft bursts as he fought to hold off his orgasm until Sam was there with him. 

He watched Sam’s hand curl around his dick, roughly yanking and pulling up, calloused hand stimulating the head. It only took a few strokes until Sam was breathily begging, “Can I come? Please, Dean, I need it, need you, please, oh god, Dean let me, oh GOD,” and Dean just kissed him, permission on his tongue. 

They came together, always together. Dean lowered himself off his now aching arms, his back relaxing after being taut so long. His lips pressed to Sammy’s sweaty temple, whispering “love you. You were incredible,” before settling down to hold his Sammy, pleased by Sammy’s smile. 


End file.
